


Burn It Down

by Somatology



Series: Burn It down [1]
Category: Borderlands, rhack
Genre: A lot of feels, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Human Jack, I Don't Even Know, Jack is a dick per usual, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern AU, Tim has small crush on Rhys, just rolling with the punches, yep I used a linking Park song as a title stfu it fits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somatology/pseuds/Somatology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The road to hell is paved with good intentions..right?"<br/>~<br/>Rhys was not one for romance,that's safe to say. His relationship with his friend Sasha had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped for,but neither of them held the other to the way it had ended. He'd just gotten out of college...there was plenty of life left for romances...right?<br/>Right.<br/>He expected that much out of life.<br/>He hadn't expected,however, his best friend (since grade school he would proudly say) Tim introducing him to his twin which whom he'd never been given the 'pleasure' of meeting.<br/>That's when Rhys learned not all pretty faces have pretty hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say  
> summary sucks but  
> I'm so stoked to be writing this :) three cheers for Rhack!

"Tim really I appreciate it all,But I don't think drinking is the best thing for me right now,Me and Vaughn still have to move our stuff into our apartment and-" "I already told you I'd help you on the move...Look, just a a few hours. You're a college grad! look I know it's been kinda rough these past few days..I want to help you clear your head." Rhys paused his walking as he glanced at the slightly taller male,who wore a genuine look,brow furrowing. A sigh escaped the man as he slightly dropped his chill demeanor. He knew he shouldn't have been so cold to his friend, that would have not been fair to either of them in a way."Look really I appreciate it Tim but.." He looked away with an impatient look to his phone,the screen lighting up flashing it's soon full drained battery."Come on, just for a while..? Okay if not for you, which it pretty much is, but for me?"

The tone,somewhat a pleading mutter,made the mix-matched eyed man pause his rant about being sober.He didn't have to look at the older man very long before he sighed, nodding slightly before he'd change his mind."Okay fine..But don't tell Sasha where we'll be,ple-" "pppfftt, don't worry kiddo I'm not dumb. She'll never hear a word of this, just two friends going to celebrate a great time." 

Rhys felt the corners of his lips raise in the smallest bit, laughing faintly and just nodding."Alright you got me convinced..." Tim clapped his hands a bit at that, the small grin Rhys was accustomed to made its a appearance . It was a shy gesture,like the rest of the actions the man did though so the brunette just returned the grin with his own faint smile,before he heard his phone buzz and quickly pulled the device back out of his pocket, an eyebrow raised as the two men had reached the doorstep of his new apartment. "NEW TEXT FROM VAUGHN" flashed over the screen, and he took his thumb over the glass,opening it. He read ' Bro r u ok? been wo' before his phone cut off,powering off.0 It took Rhys a moment to realize what had happened before he groaned and sighed,taking a moment to look at the night sky, the faint gust of wind catching his hair and making his sigh deeper as Tim looked at him, brow raised in a concerned manner.He didn't say anything though, just giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna head out,kiddo. get some rest alright,I'll text you tomorrow when we head out..alright?" The man,half paying attention just sighed and nodded."Alright I gotta get in there and explain to Vaughn why I was so late.." Rhys straightened up, giving Tim a half hearted laugh and giving his friend a faint pat in turn."Be safe though dude,and thanks for everything." "No problem. see ya,kid." 

With the parting words,Rhys had walked inside (after struggling with the keys to get the door open) and was met immediately with the sight of his much shorter friend."Where have you been,bro." "geez chill mom,"the brunette laughed and watched the short man glare as he continued "I was with Tim, he was helping me finish the papers at the university. We are officially done with school man,cheer up." The tension in Vaughn's body slackened, his shoulders slumping a bit as he sighed, moving his glasses to rub his eyes." Its late dude, you had me worried.."

The taller male laughed some, walking past his friend in order to place the keys on the counter with a shrug."My phone died, my bad alright? I just saw the message when we got here...

''I'm gonna crash,bro,tomorrow is gonna be...well I need sleep."Rhys chuckled,looking up at his shorter friend from his phone just to see Vaughn sigh a bit and nod."Alright dude just...you had me worried." The brunette patted his the short mans shoulder with an apologetic smile, noting Vaughn's sigh.He knew he would hold him to this for a while...

~  
A few hours later, the loud ringing of his phone stirred Rhys out of his sleep. He had groaned at first,rolling over to face the cushion of the couch with a huff and started dozing off once more before the phone rang once more. A hiss escaped him as he sat up,eyes heavy with sleep before snatching the device off the charger and swiping his thumb over the screen,answering the call."Do you have any idea how early it is?'' 

A silence was his reply for a moment, and he wasn't complaining in the least,sliding his hair back from its ruffled state as he yawned,rubbing at his eyes and hoping it would fade.Then a familiar voice made hi freeze in his act,tense in a matter of seconds."Well hello to you to." "S-Sasha! sorry I just woke up I didn't even lo-" "chill chill okay it's fine. I just wanted to ask how you were..?" Rhys laughed softly, about to respond once the yawn had escaped him before he tensed once more."...Sasha you broke up with me, remember? We agreed to go our own..ways." 

"Damn you don't have to be so rude about it,I was just calling to say hello." It was audible that she sighed deeply,and that irked the sleepy man in an odd way. She was agitated? Why was SHE agitated? He was the one that had been dumped publicly in front of all their friends, HE was the one who had to deal with the embarrassment and emotions he' rather not have. Before an argument could even begin, a low mumble escaped him (something even he wasn't able to define between "bye" or "got to go.") before tapping the screen, ending the call.

Rhys sat there, oddly wide awake now as he stared blankly at his phone. Just to be sure though, he silenced his phone and tossed it down with a sigh, swinging his legs over the side and taking a hand through his hair. He sat still for a long moment before a noise,a footstep to be exact, made it's appearance in the room."Hey bro, you okay?" Vaughn asked,hand over his mouth to muffle a yawn as he leaned on the door frame to the living room. Rhys glanced back, not even questioning the mans choice of sleep attire seeming how he sat there in his boxers and mix-matched socks, before he let out a tiny sigh and smiled weakly."Yeah dude..Sas...uh,yeah I'm fine just gotta get ready to go to Tim's." In the same breath, he decided it would be better not to explain the short argument with his ex, and that he'd take a trip to his best friends.

Vaughn saw through the comment, although he never said so he just stared at his friend for a long moment before he nodded, shrugging it off."Alright dude, be safe. I'll be heading out for the trip today.." Rhys flinched at the reminder and groaned. 

Fuck.

That was today.

"I'm sorry man, do you need help packing or anything..?" "Nah bro, everything's all ready. A week away... what are you gonna do without me?" The man sitting laughed before standing slowly,"Uhhhhh, not eat breakfast for a week, probably forget to fold my socks or something?" he teased with a faint smile, the events from moments ago fading his mind slowly before he laughed at Vaughn's response (or...flipping him off)."Nah I'll miss you bro,just be safe out there for me. I'll have to drag your skinny butt back here AND your mom will kill me." "Oh b.s. she loves you like her own dude and you know it." Vaughn just shook his head before rolling his eyes with a small grin.

"Well she's the mom to my bro so..." Rhys just shrugged, his faint smile still there before he collected the blankets in his arms."Alright, I'll take a shower and head out...Sorry I forgot dude we can get a drink when you get back..?" The man adjusted his glasses, an understanding look there as he shrugged."sure man,don't worry about it...I know it's been a rough week." Rhys just nodded in reply, walking past the man and giving his shoulder a small pat before walking to the bathroom to get ready...

It was only when he had his clothes ready, water starting as he stood under the heat relaxing that his mind drifted and he had began to think about the comment Vaughn had made.

Yeah....

A rough week indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is kinda me getting used to the format on here so sorry for it being so short,I'll update asap


End file.
